Missing You
by gilmoregirlsjunkieforever
Summary: Based on Lorelai? Lorelai? Lorelai sings at karaoke night with memories, good and bad, rushing through her mind. Where will her choice of song put Luke and Lorelai?
1. That's One Way To Say I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Okay so from the reviews/messages on which episode I should use there was a tie between ****Lorelai? Lorelai? ****In the Clamor and the Clangor**** and ****Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie****. After thinking it over, I came up with ideas for each one, so I'm going to write a fic for each one though when all will be uploaded I don't know because of the other stories I have going. But for now, this fic is based on ****Lorelai? Lorelai?**

Chapter 1: That's One Way To Say I Miss You

Almost a year after their break up, Lorelai had begun going to the diner again. Nostalgia hit her when she entered lately.

_Different paint chips were posted on the walls of the diner as she was helping him choose the color paint for the diner. Lorelai walked around the diner with her beer in hand explaining the different colors to Luke. Lorelai was pleased that she was able to talk him into repainting the diner. There was a spot behind the counter, Luke remembered. It was where his father placed and order so many years ago when he ran out of paper. To keep the memory alive, Lorelai suggested that they don't spruce up that particular spot. Then there was a knock at the door. As Luke began to get up to answer it, Lorelai pulled him back down. They were on their knees watching the door. Once Taylor had left, Lorelai turned and faced Luke, noticing that their faces for centimeters apart and announced that she should go recalling seconds ago how they both seemed to be leaning in toward the other._

That was one of the many days Lorelai thought Luke would make a move. She couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed that he didn't stop her from leaving that night or even kissing her later that night when he came over to catch Stella.

On the first day back as she walked in, Kirk addressed her and declares that she is not allowed to sit on her old stool which Kirk claimed as his. Lorelai could care less, really. But another wave of memories hit her.

_She walked in announcing Rory's dropping out from Yale. What she didn't expect was for Luke to rant on how to force her into going back and her mouth letting the words slip right out without a thought._

_"Luke, will you marry me?"_

_Stunned, Luke could only reply, "What?"_

_"Luke, will you-"_

_"Yes," he answered immediately when she began to repeat her question. Truth be told, Luke had been thinking on how to propose to Lorelai himself. He had bought a house for them, he began to think of ideas for the proposal; he just needed a ring. But Lorelai beat him to it. And he accepted._

Lorelai sat in the diner watching Rory head outside to answer the phone call from Logan. She laughed at how her daughter was the only Gilmore girl to obey Luke's no cell phone rule. Luke came up to her and began filling her in on his plans on his boat trip with April. The two talked like they used to and then it got a little awkward when Lorelai brought up karaoke night. Luke began to decline and Lorelai explained she was going to cheer Rory up, both thinking she was asking him to go with her. But Lorelai had to be honest with herself once Luke left the table. She _did_ want him to go with her. Again, her mind was flooded with memories.

_The two argued on the porch of the newly renovated Dragonfly Inn. Lorelai knew how she felt on his gestures but was unsure if they meant what she thought they did. Until he called her out on it. That's when she knew that everyone was right. It was right there in front of her. Before she knew it, Luke was pulling her towards him about to kiss her when she questioned, "What are you doing?"_

_Just wanting to get his point across, Luke grunted, "would you just stand still." They kissed for the first time...in the real world, not Lorelai's dreams including babies. Then, their roles reversed as they kissed a second time. Unfortunately, Kirk ruined the third by running by naked._

Smiling at the memory, a new one flashed by.

_Luke had taken her to Sniffy's Tavern. A restaurant owned by his parents friends and, as Lorelai was informed, an old whore house. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Lorelai asked if he remembered how they met. _

_Launching into their first meeting, Luke pulled out the eight-year-old horoscope to show how serious he was. And then after shocking her, he added that he was in; he was all in._

And now, Lorelai found herself on the bar's stage ready to sing to her daughter. Or so she thought. Lorelai began the song out being her normal Lorelai self until she reached the point of _'I would only be in your way'_ and she flashed back to January 2006.

_She walked into the diner and was shock to see one of the few people in there was what seemed like a twelve-year-old girl. Out of curiosity, Lorelai asked who she belonged to. And that's when a bombshell was dropped on her. She was Luke's daughter. She was Luke's twelve-year-old daughter. Lorelai caught Luke's eyes and the two took the discussion outside where Luke confessed he had known about her for two months. Well, now she knew why Luke had seemed distant lately. Lorelai thought it was Rory coming back, not the discovery of his daughter. Everything since that day had seemed off balanced. He accepted her offer to postpone the perfect wedding that came together in a day, much to her dismay. The worst part of it all was Luke not allowing her to be anywhere near April. She knew something had to change but gave him time to get to know April._

Then, unfortunately, _that_ night last May. The night she had to put her foot down; the night that managed to crumble her life. She felt stupid after the ultimatum. She felt sick after waking up in Christopher's bed. She felt like shit when Luke showed up with his truck packed and she had to reluctantly tell him what happened.

Hitting _'each step of the way'_, she remembered her ugly marriage to Christopher. And why, exactly they broke up; because she was still in love with Luke and had never stopped loving him.

And then the man of her memories walked into the bar, watching her. Their eyes locked at what seemed as the worst possible moment. _'Bittersweet memories'_ which she struggled to get out.

_She pulled into her driveway just getting off her cell phone when she saw Luke in her front yard. He had made her an ice rink. Luke had made her an ice rink to help her become friends with the snow again. And it made her feel like an ass because she had gotten drunk the night before with Christopher, comforting him over his father's death. 'Except I didn't initiate the process of having sex with him', Lorelai thought as she slipped the skates on Luke gave her. _

But her mind also flashed to her parent's vow renewal and the first ugly break up between herself and Luke.

Lorelai's voice began to crack as she continued on, her eyes still locked with Luke's. Patty noticed what she was looking at before anyone else followed by Babette and then Rory who began to look sad for her mother. But Lorelai still continued having, somehow, felt their stares on her and her eyes never left Luke's. The song now became dedicated more for him than Rory.

_'I will always love you'_ Lorelai continued on as she remembered the pregnancy scare two years ago. She never told Luke not knowing on how he felt about the prospect of having a baby at the time. Only to find out a few weeks later that he was thinking kids. Now, two years later, she wished she was pregnant because then, she knew, they would have a life-long connection. But she wasn't.

Lorelai got down to the last _'I will always love you'_ when a very old memory popped up. The chuppa Luke had made for her. He had made it for her to marry another man; a man who was not Luke. The wrong man, her mind had told her. Still, she was blind to the love her best friend had for her.

* * *

Luke walked into the bar and their eyes locked. He had forgotten what she had sounded like when she sang. As she went along with the song, he too began to have flash backs.

_The divorce process had begun and Lorelai was his support system. What he decided, she supported him on it. Until he got back with the fake blond-haired lawyer chick. She acted like she was supportive but deep down hated it. Although Luke could tell something was bothering her when Nicole was around, it never clicked in his mind. Not until he had caught Nicole cheating with the 'sock man' and Lorelai bailed him out of jail and watched him signed the papers. The stupid self-help book made him realize what he saw in Lorelai's eyes when Nicole was around. The book made him take a chance with her. A chance that she had taken. _

Luke smiled back on the memory of teaching her to fish. He almost always did anything to make Lorelai happy and he kicks himself everyday for not calming her down that night in May to talk like civilized people not screaming maniacs. But he didn't.

Luke watched her up on the stage and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked up there. _Like she had in her perfect wedding dress_, Luke thought.

He thought back to a few weeks back when Richard was in the hospital. He knew it was wrong, even as he stood in his place at the bar, the feel like smiling at the fact that Christopher wasn't there, her husband wasn't there with her while her father was in surgery, but her ex-fiancé was there. He remembered the jealous look on Christopher's face when Lorelai was holding Doula while talking to Luke. For some days after that, Luke heard gossip that a fight had broke out over her not wanting any kids with him and the speculation that she was still in love with Luke that flowed along with it.

Thinking back, Luke remembered how Lorelai always seemed to be there for him. His dark day, helping with the diner when his uncle died, writing the character reference-which also sent rumors of the Lorelai Christopher relationship and Lorelai's feelings towards Luke-he also recalled how he was there for her through many obstacles as well. Like back in 2000 when he drove her to the hospital after her father was rushed in, all the fixes he did to her house, helping her through the Rory mess. He realized that they were the others support system for so many years when things went wrong.

* * *

Unknown to both, as Lorelai finished off the song ready to let the tears that built up fall, they each remembered apologizing back in the hay maze. And along with Luke, Lorelai realized that they had been each others support system for years.

* * *

The song ended and Lorelai made her way off the stage and out the side door where she composed herself and walked to the front of the building. Opening the door, she saw that Luke was still at the bar and entered, unseen by Patty and Babette. Lorelai walked up to the bar and tapped him.

"Hi."

"Hey, that was a uh...good song..." Luke offered. Lorelai smiled and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

**A/N: I'm going to end the chapter here. Chapter 2 will most likely be up tomorrow. Now that the first chapter of this is up, I can get back to work on Start of A New Life, New Beginning, Going Back and Together again. For all the reviews on each of my stories, thank you and they are always welcomed :)**


	2. Good Talks

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 2: Good Talks

_**Previously:**_

_Unknown to both, as Lorelai finished off the song ready to let the tears that built up fall, they each remembered apologizing back in the hay maze. And along with Luke, Lorelai realized that they had been each others support system for years._

_The song ended and Lorelai made her way off the stage and out the side door where she composed herself and walked to the front of the building. Opening the door, she saw that Luke was still at the bar and entered, unseen by Patty and Babette. Lorelai walked up to the bar and tapped him._

_"Hi."_

_"Hey, that was a uh...good song..." Luke offered. Lorelai smiled and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

"Oh...thanks. I thought you weren't coming out tonight," Lorelai said wondering if he realized it was not just for Rory like she had planned for it, but for Luke as well.

Lorelai spotted an open table and pulled Luke along with her to the table. "Sorry. I had to sit. Rory had me drinking shots so I would get up there."

"Right, right. Well, the diner was empty so Zack and I just closed it down early."

"Oh, I see." After a moment, Lorelai looked at Luke knowingly. "What's wrong? You seem...distant?"

"Nothing really. It's just...April called today and said she got accepted into a summer science camp so we can't do that boat trip. It just got me down a little. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, boy do I. That summer that car accident thing happened with Jess and Rory, well Paris roped Rory into becoming her student body vice president so Paris could win. And, Rory being Rory with that little Bambi face she gives when necessary..."

"And that damn pout you taught her..."

"And the pout I taught her, they won and she had to spend basically her whole summer in Washington D.C, blowing all of our 'hey let's be lazy' summer plans out the window. So I know exactly what you're feeling."

"Well...that and memories that happened to run through my mind when..."

"When I was up there? Yeah, me too. Ever since I walked in the diner this morning."

Luke nodded his head in agreement and both awed over how after everything that had happened they could still read each other's mind.

Lorelai cleared her throat knowing they both put themselves in an awkward situation. "So what are you planning to do now that the boat trip is on hold?"

"Just going to stick around here, keep the diner open. Hire some extra help until Zack comes back."

"Well that's good. You'll have something to distract you."

"Yeah..."

Their night ended awkwardly with their small-talk conversations.

* * *

The next morning when Lorelai woke up, she joined Rory in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus. And it's your fault. You ordered too many shots for me."

"Sorry. I saw you and Luke pretty cozy at that table you dragged him to."

Lorelai scoffed. "It was anything but cozy. More like awkward. I'm going to have to talk to him about it soon though. I'm pretty sure he didn't ask any questions or bring anything serious up last night because I was drunk."

"The song?" Rory asked with a knowing smile.

"Meant every damn word. Tell me why I chose that song again?"

"Because you were supposed to sing it for me. But once Luke walked in that went out the window. Everyone saw you on that stage. Patty and Babette saw you and Luke looking at each other."

Lorelai frowned that the whole town probably started rumors already. "I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears."

"When I was up there last night...even when I was in the diner yesterday...I couldn't help but think of old memories between me and Luke. Up on that stage I was hit with so many memories."

"Hence the choking out bittersweet memories and the held in tears..."

"Exactly. But I can't help but think why does this mean."

Rory gave Lorelai a pointed look. "Mom, you and I as well as the rest of Stars Hollow know that you and Luke still have feelings for each other. Babette heard fighting one night and relayed every word to Patty. And then Dad was nowhere to be seen. The rumors only heightened when Babette told Luke Grandpa was in the hospital and he came with a ton of food. Face it, you and Luke are not over each other."

"Can I be honest with you about something?" Lorelai whispered.

"Sure...but I'm kind of scared to know what it is."

"You're father and I split up because he found that letter. He called it a love letter. And accused me of still having feelings for Luke...of course I denied it because why the hell would I admit that I love a man who's not my husband? And everything got blown out a proportion. He left, came back...we fought and I told him that he's the man that I want to want. But I don't want him. Hell I only went to him that night for comfort not sex."

Rory smiled knowing that she had been right from the beginning. "You and Luke need to talk all of this through because he is not over you. As much as you think he is, he's not. Zack found his black hat wedged between the dishwasher...that's when you started coming back to the diner. I hate does not fall between a dishwasher and counter without being noticed. He just needed an excuse for not having it. I bet he even as a couple of Lorelai boxes."

"And what makes you say that?"

Rory smirked at her mother. "Um...because I kind of talked to April. And we both talked about how our respective parent has acted lately."

"You little sneaks! Great you two are trying to get us back together and I got rid of all my Luke boxes."

"They're a half hour away...stored in my apartment."

Lorelai glanced at her daughter. "You're evil. So...I guess I talk to him tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do not call me that."

* * *

The day went by all to fast for Lorelai and as of now, she was slowly making her way to the diner. As she expected, Luke was going through the closing process. Knowing the door would be locked, she knocked on the door.

Luke looked up upon hearing a knock on the door and squinted when he saw a shadow. "Lorelai?" he asked as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey," she greeted casually.

"Hey. There's no coffee on, sorry. Wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, no...that's fine. I'm not here for coffee. Actually, I'm here to talk to you."

"Talk to me about...?"

"How our daughters have been talking to each other, trading information on their parent."

"You mean..."

"April is telling Rory how you're acting and Rory is telling April how I'm acting."

"Why are they doing that?" Though he had a pretty good idea on why since April had been interrogating him over the phone a couple of nights ago.

"Ah, that is the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. They're doing it because they're trying to get us to start talking again. And after a very long conversation with Rory, we both thought it would be best if I came to you and talked about...everything."

"...everything? As in what happened everything?"

"Yes. April thought it was a good idea when Rory pitched it to her last week. They said we need to talk things through, get it all out there and decide where to go from there because, in Rory's words, 'you two are acting just like you did years before you got together and guess what, you two were attracted to each other no matter how much you don't want to admit it'. Oh and she also said that we're making it pretty damn obvious that we're not over each other. Rory's words, not mine."

Luke put his rag down on the table seeming to have an interest on what's about to be said. "And you would like to do that tonight?"

"Well, we don't have to. I just had to come here tonight to tell you what happened with Rory and April before I lost all my nerves. But we can meet up somewhere not in Stars Hollow, away from the gossips, sometime if you want."

"Let's meet up in that café you like so much in Hartford tomorrow. Zack is closing, so I can make it there by seven."

"Okay. Yeah, that works. So, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Lorelai."

**Okay before I got them back together, I wanted Rory and Lorelai to have a talk about everything going on. Plus, I didn't want them to get back together in the second chapter. The next chapter will go on with just talking and being friends and it'll progress from there. LL romance is definitely going to appear by chapter 5. I'm open for reviews/ suggestions for ideas to go from here if anyone has any.**


	3. Talking It Out

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 3: Talking It Out

The next night, Luke and Lorelai met up at the small café that Lorelai like in Hartford. She was nervous about how it would go but also relieved that he wouldn't be able to scream at her because they were in a public setting.

Luke too was nervous because he wasn't sure how to explain how he felt since May...or finding out about April even. He knew because they were out in public that both would have to keep their attitude or, if either felt the need, screams in check.

It was fifteen after seven. Luke knew Lorelai's female late rule so he didn't worry about it or think that she wasn't coming. He was thinking of the different ways it could all go when he saw her walk in.

Lorelai spotted Luke at a table and headed over. "Sorry I'm late. Michel held me up at the inn putting me behind in my schedule."

"It's fine. It fits your female late rule."

"It does doesn't it?" Lorelai said with a small smile. "So...where should we begin?"

"The beginning? I guess because that's where we began to fail."

"Okay. Makes sense. Do you want to go first or..."

"Okay. So I kept trying to tell you about April but something always stopped me. You were excited about Rory being back, or the wedding plans were finished. You had your dress on. And when you found out yourself, I kind of didn't want to tell you because I didn't want April to like you more than she liked me. I already know I told you that, but that's just how I feel."

"Luke, I get it. I was the same way with Sherry. I didn't want Rory going off with her. But that's when I realized that she's my flesh and blood and that she wouldn't let anyone take my place."

"I wish I could say that with April, but someone could have taken my place because I was never around."

"That's not your fault and from what I heard from people, she knows that. I have a feeling that even if she didn't know you, she wouldn't let anyone take your place or like anyone more than she liked her own parents. I just wish I could have told you to look at it from where I stood. Then you would see how I felt about being left out."

"I already know. You left me out of the Rory situation."

"That's because I wasn't really doing anything about it. Sure I got upset about it and talked to you about it then. I just couldn't be upset all the time because I didn't know if she would ever come back. I tried not to think about it which is why you were never included in it; because I tried to pull myself out of it."

"I still say we should have taken her and locked the both of you in a room," Luke grumbled earning a laugh from Lorelai.

"I don't think that would have helped. I think it would have made everything worse."

"Do you want to talk about what really caused you to come to the diner that night."

Lorelai cringed at the thought of explaining the whole thing to Luke. It was turned into something more complex than it should have. "Let me start with how I felt like we were never going to get married. I felt that instead of postponing the wedding we canceled it. I felt us growing apart. But it was Friday night dinner that really got to me. Mom invited Chris over as well as some shrink she was trying to set him up with. When the very awkward dinner was over, I ended up in the back of this woman's car spilling my guts out. She was going on about how maybe it wasn't meant to be or something. Then I came to the diner and that big blow-out happened. And everything was just flying out of my mouth. The purple wallpaper? I have no idea why that came out. And then the Anna thing came out. And I understood why you said no. But I wanted to talk to someone. Rory was with Logan, Sookie had her family. I guess Chris was just fresh on my mind since I had just seen him that night. It was not supposed to turn into sleeping with him. He kept giving me drink after drink knowing how I get when I'm drunk. And as they say, the rest is history."

"You never really explained the Anna thing."

"I went to her after you told me she wasn't too pleased that I was at April's party. I wanted to explain that I wasn't there to replace her. And stuff like that. Then she started going on about how she didn't want April around me until we were married because engaged is not married."

"Oh. I'm sorry Anna made you feel that way."

"Yeah...she put a lot of thoughts in my house with that conversation."

Luke nodded his head and the two were silent. "I heard different things," Luke started, "but I'm not sure if they're true..."

"You can ask me anything you want, Luke. That's why we're here."

"Can you tell me what actually happened between you and Christopher. I heard different things or reasons for the divorce..."

Lorelai sighed. She had been waiting for this question and was still unsure of how to answer it. "First of all, Babette and Patty were probably in the diner talking about any fights and screaming matched Christopher and I had that Babette heard, so it could be true. I kind of don't want to know everything that's going around, people have kind of shielded me from it. All I can tell you is...he got jealous that day I met Doula. He got pissed because I didn't want anymore kids with him or that I wasn't into planning a real wedding with him. And then he found that reference letter. Or as it's known in my house, the love letter. I think that triggered something in him. I don't know. We fought about it then I didn't see him for days, which is why he wasn't at the hospital when that happened to my dad. He came for five minutes then left after we got in another fight. Finally we just sat down and talked it out...and if you want me to blunt then it's because I still have feelings for you."

"I'm the reason?"

"Well, not exactly. It was the both of us, me and you. He accused me of still having feelings for you, which I'm guilty of, he saw that you still had feelings for me by the way we were talking in front of the market apparently."

"Rory and April pointed it out too," Luke added.

Lorelai caught on the 'too' part and wasn't sure if he meant they saw it as well or that he still had feelings for her. "Too?"

"Come on, Lorelai. Let's be honest here. Everyone in town sees it. I see it, you see it..."

"It's right there?" Lorelai whispered remembering Sookie's words from all those years ago.

"Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 4

For the past week since they met up at the cafe in Hartford, Lorelai would go to the diner like she normally did before Christopher happened, Luke fullfiled his duty of supply rants and coffee meanwhile during the nights after Luke would close, Lorelai would come to the diner and they would talk everything through. On the night following their meeting, Lorelai showed up at the agreed upon time and Luke and Lorelai began at the beginning of their problems which was when April showed up. Lorelai explained that it wasn't April that was the problem. The problem was that Luke never told her and when Lorelai found out he just wnated to keep her out of the picture. Lorelai told him that she felt like she was just a hobby, something you pick up whenever you're bored and at a moments notice you can drop it if something more interesting comes along.

That was the night Luke realized just how much he screwed up. He never thought Lorelai thought he lost interest in her. He never realized that he was treating her the way he was. They spent that first night talking about why he didn't tell Lorelai about April and why Lorelai never spoke up about how she was feeling.

The next following that diner visit, they had a long discussion on all the problems that came out in their relationship. Lorelai revealed that she never wanted to hurt Luke like that. They talked about how they can fix everything.

Tuesday night the conversation was about Anna and what her problem with Lorelai was. Lorelai said she understood how Anna felt and where she was coming from but voiced that Luke needed to have a talk with her if she and Luke were to start up their relationship again.

Wednesday night the conversation consisted of Christopher and Lorelai's screw-up of a marriage. Lorelai explained how he basically forced her into saying yes. For the first time in almost a year, Luke heard from Lorelai herself on how she felt in her marriage and it was anything but happy thoughts.

By Thursday night, they got around to the conversation of how they were going to make the relationship work again. Lorelai stressed that this was their last chance together because she wouldn't be able to to the heartbreak again.

Friday Lorelai had off for Friday night dinner, the dinner where she had to explain why she was in such a good mood. That just sent the Gilmores over the moon-insert sarcasim.

And now, Saturday night, Luke and Lorelai were going on their third first date. Neither knew why but they were both nervous. Lorelai figured it was because of everything that had happened in the past year. And she tried to tell herself that a first date with Luke is nothing new; they've done it twice already. Luke was nervous because he kenw he'd have to tell Lorelai about his talk or rather agrument with Anna.

Luke had made it clear that nothing, absolutely nothing was going to keep him from keeping Lorelai out of his life with April and that there was nothing Anna could do about it because, due to Lorelai's character reference, Luke had joint custody of April. That was when Lorelai asked the inevitable question.

"You talked to Anna didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"...and she doesn't want me around April. Does she know we're trying dating again or does she think we're just friends?"

"You are going to be around April whether Anna likes it our not. Anna isn't that pleased with it, but she'll have to deal because as I told her today you and I are in a relationship, and it's permanent."

"I bet she laughed at that one."

"More like a snort."

"Very lady like.

* * *

Their night continued like they did before everything spiraled down. They were relaxed around each other, not tensed. There were no secrets between them anymore. Dinner led to a movie back at the apartment where Lorelai had fallen asleep. Both Lorelai and Luke remembered how their first first date ended and as much as they both wouldn't mind it happening again, Lorelai told him she wanted to take things slow this time around.

To Lorelai, it seemed that they ended their last two first dates in a way that was too soon for a relationship. Sure she understood that they had already known each other for eight years, but the more she thought about it during the movie, she realized that maybe that is why the relationship ended so bad the first two times.

Luke, although he didn't voice it like Lorelai did, had thought the same thing. Like they moved too fast...or resumed too fast. But Luke promised himself and Lorelai that they wouldn't move that fast and nothing beyond kissing would happen until Lorelai was ready for it; something Lorelai was happy to comply with.

Although they were back on track, or at least heading there, the two decided that it would be best to keep it away from the town until they were comfortable telling them about them. Lorelai knew speculations were going around, but skillfully acted as if she knew nothing of what they were talking about. Luke kept up the grunting and grumbling caveman talk to the customers, including Lorelai, to keep from giving their secret away in a rant. He saved them so he could rant to Lorelai about the town gossips at night...because yes, they were still having secret meetings at the diner past closing.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will try to update faster but I am about to begin my senior year of high school and I'm not sure how crazy busy I'll be.**


End file.
